Loyi
Loyi is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Population of 3000 * 50 people in Humble Compound or better * Temple Complex must be built Summary When you start this mission, there is already a large walled area surrounded by a moat. It is highly advised to build the bulk of the city within this walled area, which will provide protection to your populace, as there are some invasions late into the scenario. Invasions may start early if you don't build a fort and ignore the demands of the Nomad Camps. You gain access to a Crossbowmen Fort, but these are slow and are prone to a quick death. The mission briefing also makes mention of a mint. Mints are useful buildings that add 100 strings of cash to your treasury, but they also increase the amount of money you get from exported items, allowing you to earn a bit more money than normal. It requires that the Administrative City be constructed first and make sure it's close to the copper ore that it'll need to function. You should not have too much trouble making money in this mission, especially as Wu buys a lot of silk from your city. There are a few early requests to the Nomad Camps for silk. You should make every attempt to fulfil these demands on time, as refusal or late fulfilment will likely result in an invasion from the enemy. Since you can grow silk in this mission, it should not be too hard to meet their demands. Fulfilling the requests will only serve to delay inevitable invasions, but by the time these come around, you should already have a few forts ready to best them in battle. The Temple Complex is a large monument and will also require stone. You can either import the stone from a trade partner, or you can simply quarry it locally. You only need two Stoneworks to produce enough stone needed for the monument, so there isn't a need to go overboard. The stone is only required at the end to build the wall around the monument itself. In terms of other events, there are scripted floods. These will destroy buildings along coast lines, which will probably include a fishing community. The floods are rather intermittent and it will be easy enough to replace the destroyed buildings. Note that if you build your fishing community just on the straight line coast in front of the walled area, you won't be able to achieve perfect harmony, since the Inspector's Tower won't have access to rocks. The tiny island at this location is a useful place for crossing the river if you wish to have perfect harmony for the tower. As long as you keep the bulk of your city within the walled area, it won't be destroyed, since walls are waterproof and won't enter the city (unless there is a clear gap in the wall). Pingyang will request some bean curd late into the scenario. Two farms growing exclusively soybean will make much more than is needed, so you should not have trouble meeting these requests. You'll have to import a fourth food type to evolve your Elite Housing to the required Humble Compound level and some trade routes are water based, which may need to be ignored. Once the population and housing goals have been met, it's only a matter of waiting for the monument to be completed in order to complete the mission. 17